The objective of this proposal is to establish a start-of-the-art high-throughput serum analysis system (HTSAS) for the detection and quantification of serum analytes in humans and research animals. The envisioned system is centered on multiplex detection using magnetic beads. The magnetic beads are infused with varying amounts of fluorescent dyes and coated with specific ligands. When beads containing multiple ligands are mixed and added to an individual serum sample, simultaneous measurement of various analytes within a small volume of serum is possible. Our major users require high-throughput capabilities to measure autoantibodies, anti- pathogen responses and select cytokines within sera from patients and control subjects recruited to large disease-specific cohorts. Our users also require a system that can serve as an assay development platform to measure investigator-instigated panels of select signaling molecules, cytokines, and antibodies. Thus, the HTSAS will comprise a the BioPlex 2200 System, which is FDA approved for measuring human sera testing, and the BioPlex 200 Suspension Array System (SAS), which is designed for research purposes only and is able to test both human and animal sera. Furthermore, we will have the capability to develop disease- specific peptide assays that utilize the multiplex-bead technology and the BioPlex 200 SAS. Additional exploratory biomarker development will be possible with equipment in this system. Hence, the establishment of the HTSAS will meet the demands of both clinician and basic scientists at OMRF and provide resources for clinically-relevant, translative research. The HTSAS will be housed and maintained within the OMRF Sample Procurement and Management Core and technician support will be provided by institutional funds and support from the Oklahoma Rheumatic Disease Research Core Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The high-throughput serum analyte system will provide dedicated equipment for the measurement of a variety of biomarkers in disease and various states of health. This equipment provides high-throughput, automated approaches to allow detection of auto antibodies, antibodies against viral pathogens, cytokines, and signaling pathway proteins and select peptide and anti-peptide responses within small quantities of biological samples from a variety of sources.